Michigan Heat
by isaac.nimmo
Summary: After Keswick had teleported the Loud House cast to their home state of Michigan and ever since Lincoln Loud is now going through his every day life; with some new friends and enemies but Keswick's teleporter had ahe a little malfunction and every animanated Nicklodian/Nicktoons character is now in Royal Woods Michigan
1. Chapter 1

[intro we see Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell firing their blasters, Keswick is seen firing his blaster as Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Timmy Turner, his fairies, Chloe Carmichael, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell all fall back Lincoln Loud bursting through a door, Ronnie Anne Santiago firing a Linebacker M-87 MSGL, defusing a bomb, working undercover, scaling the side of a building and firing fudgy bar machine guns, Bird Brain is also seen firing his blaster inside an airplane, all intersperse of Lincoln's ten sisters assisting Lincoln Loud and bystanders caught in the crossfire; the title: "Michigan Heat" appears over a computerized targeting schematic]

T.U.F.F Headquarters Lincoln Loud is in his cubicle playing darts he scores a nine dart finish and Lincoln Loud is bored

Lincoln Loud:Even darts gets boring during the cubicle part of my newfound position with the projectile trajectory projector that shows where the dart will land, makeing nine dart finishes a cakewalk and I'm starting to miss my hometown Royal Woods, Michigan so to start living in Royal Woods again I went to the brains of T.U.F.F Keswick but trying to keep my sisters in line can get a little complicated.

[Lincoln Loud exit his cubicle and sees Keswick in his lab but looks at the weapons test range Leni Loud is seen with a blaster pistol she points the blaster pistol at her self to check ]

Leni Loud; Lincoln How does this work

Lincoln Loud:Leni, don't point that blaster at yourself

[Leni Loud fires the blaster pistol it misses her but the laser bolt heads for Lincoln Loud he activates his TITAN Energy shield protecting his from the blaster bolt]

Lincoln Loud:Leni, give me that blaster

[Leni Loud hands the blaster pistol to Lincoln Loud]

Leni Loud; So what do I have to do with that zap-zap

Lincoln Loud:Leni, you can't point this blaster at yourself you can hurt someone with this.

Leni Loud; what?

Lincoln Loud:Ok, Leni, you can't point this...zap-zap at yourself you can really hurt yourself even someone else so keep that zap-zap pointed away from you.

[Lincoln Loud walks from the weapons test range and walks to Keswick's lab]

Keswick Oh, hey Li-Li-Lincoln my favorite techno-agent of T.U.F.F home planet... I mean home town of Royal Woods Michigan, so what do you need

Lincoln Loud:Question can you invert something that can move a building from one place to another say T.U.F.F Headquarters and our new home to Royal Woods, Michigan

Keswick You mean ma-ma-mass teleportation

Lincoln Loud:Exactly mass teleportation because I'm starting miss Royal Woods

Lori Loud: Keswick, what's up with Lincoln Loud is he homesick or something!

Keswick Apparently yes your brother is feelin homesick

Lincoln Loud:Well that's great because I'm starting to miss being in Royal Woods, Michigan and I bet everyone up there messes me too

Keswick You know i'll wo-wo-work something up to make sure you keep your new found job, and stay in your home town

Lincoln Loud:That'd be great Keswick because it's nice for me to be back in my hometown and for you and the agents of T.U.F.F what's it like to live up in Royal Woods, Michigan

Keswick Well first off I have to get authorization from the chief before we make a move

[chief's office Lincoln Loud opens the door and he and Keswick enters in]

Lincoln Loud:Chief I feel homesick and I feel like that my home state of Michigan is well I think I should be in not only to keep my job but the town also misses them as well

The Chief:Hmm Relocate In Royal Woods Michigan that sounds like the best idea ever. I hear that cost of living is 31 percent cheaper to live in Royal Woods than hear, I'll authorize this relocation.

Lincoln Loud:I know right, so Keswick can you work on that mass teleportation device I proposed to teleport T.U.F.F Headquarters.

Keswick Well I can but what about your new house don't you want your bedroom with bathroom

Lincoln Loud:You know now to think of it teleport my house as well T.U.F.F Headquarters

[time lapse Keswick had made a teleportation device]

Keswick After some time I-I-I had made this mass teleportation ray capable of teleporting T.U.F.F Headquarters

Lincoln Loud:Wow, for someone from Ohio and that's a swing state

Keswick So Lincoln just say the word and I'll have T.U.F.F Headquarters te-te-teleported to Michigan.

Lincoln Loud Well, let me talk it over with the my sisters and my parents.

[T.U.F.F Meeting room Lincoln Loud, his ten sisters and both parents are there

Lincoln Loud:Everyone I have an announcement, Keswick had made a mass teleportation device that allows to not only keep my newfound job hear but to also live back in my hometown so who's with me

Rita Loud:well thank Lord Lincoln, this state is known for staying blue I'm more of a swing person

Lincoln Loud:That's right Mom, Michigan is a swing state it's alsa a neighboring state to Canada and their Prime Minister Justin Trudeau.

Lynn Loud Sr.:Now that you said it let's go back

Lincoln Loud:I knew you'd get home sick with me.

Rita Loud:I feel like you predicted everyting you said

Lincoln Loud:Sorry, C.A.I.S.E gadget, one of Keswick's new gadgets in my rig he also made sre my rig can

[Lincoln Loud presses a button and his combat rig folds up into a jetpack much similar to Rambamboo's jetpack]

Lincoln Loud:I just hope that Keswick designed this with Rambamboo

Lynn Loud Sr.: well C.A.I.S.E or not we're going back to Michigan.

[chief's office Lincoln Loud enters back in]

Lincoln Loud;Well let's do it my parents said yes and they're cool with it

Keswick: all ri-ri-right

[Keswick presses a button and T.U.F.F Headquarters is teleported to Royal Woods then he teleports the Loud's new house right over their old one all the little details are still intact however his teleporter goes haywire and the villains hideouts in different parts of Royal Woods, Michigan, Even the bikini bottom is teleported to Lake Michigan and Keswick shuts it down]

Lincoln Loud:So I may have my time living in California but I like living up hear in Royal Woods Michigan because Michigan is a swing state and it has the biggest city, Detroit.


	2. Chapter 2

[Lincoln Loud opens his closet and puts his combat rig on his TV is on as Lori Loud watches the news]

Anchor:Experts say that after Sarif Industries had bought Tai Young Medical they became _the_ biotech firm in the industry, In merger and acquisition news an alliance had been announced between the world's best automotive company and United States law enforcement, we speak the CEO of Ford Motor Industries about the synergy.

Mark Fields:Well as you can see, some of the biggest expenses in maintaining the branches of federal law enforcement include buying the cars, financing them and maintaining them

Lori Loud:That's how Bobby and I plan to run Dodge Motor Industries, unless you have an objection

Lincoln Loud: Matter of fact I typed up my objection.

Lori Loud: Now now Lincoln, after you're dead.

Lincoln Loud: How is that even possible, Lori, cause I can't I'm dead,

Lori Loud: My suggestion; become a half human half ghost like Danny Fenton than haunt this very house for all eternity, that'll mean that your disgruntled about the world we live in

Lincoln Loud: If I haunted this house you'd get David Sarif to pull some strings and make this a tourist attraction, i'd be doing all the haunting while you and Sarif makeing money of you and Sarif split profits

Lori Loud: Oh like it's so hard to become half human half ghost.

[intro we see Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell firing their blasters, Keswick is seen providing covering fire with his blaster as Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Timmy Turner, his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof and Sparky, Chloe Carmichael, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell are seen retreating Lincoln Loud bursting through a door, Ronnie Anne firing a Linebacker M-87 MSGL, defusing a bomb, working undercover, scaling the side of a building and firing fudgy bar machine guns, Bird Brain is also seen firing his blaster at Lincoln Loud who also fires his blaster inside an airplane, all intersperse of Lincoln's ten sisters assisting Lincoln Loud and bystanders caught in the crossfire; the title: "Michigan Heat" appears over a computerized targeting schematic]

[T.U.F.F Headquarters A meeting is takes place Lincoln Loud]

The Chief:Gentlemen thanks to our efforts keeping the steers of Royal Woods safe from crime, the mayor gave us a $20 billion endorsement and well...no strategy for using it

Lincoln Loud: How about handing out raises and promotions for the people who worked so hard and put their lives on the line to keep streets safe

Kitty Katswell: I'm with you on that Lincoln

Dudley Puppy: Hold it, that'll discriminate against those who did not work hard or was kinda dumb.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: If we started rewarding people like you, the system will fall apart

Dudley Puppy: oh please, that argument was used years ago to deny girls like you the right to vote for student body council

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Are you comparing your stupidity to the girls suffrage movement.

Dudley Puppy: Like I care.

Ronnie Anne Santiago:Name one!

Dudley Puppy: Girls weren't allowed to vote for student body council and i'm too stupid to vote that's taxation without representation.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: That was the dumbest argument from a dog I ever heard in my life.

The Chief: People people how do we invest the $20 billion.

Lisa Loud: I been thinking over how we should invest the $20 billion and I came up with three possible solutions, improving our headquarters or a merger or both.

Dudley Puppy: A merger!

Kitty Katswell: Yes Dudley a merger it's when a failing company merges with a better company like AT&T merged with DirecTV.

The Chief: Lisa Loud, that's brilliant, I'm sensing some synergy!

[Keswick is frightened by this screams and jumps into the incration chut ]

Keswick: Thought this was the laundry chute

Lucy Loud: I never thought that Keswick differed from cobuyitaphobia.

Lisa Loud: Well Lucy, my hypothesis may be that Keswick's fear of "synergy" may be associated the Keswickians

[Keswick climbs out of the incarnation chut ]

Keswick:Now that's a s-s-silly hypothesis Lisa Loud I may have cobuyitaphobia bt I can assure you that my people do not have the fear of...

[Lucy Loud appears behind Keswick]

Lucy Loud:...synergy.

[Keswick is frightened by Lucy Loud and screams and jumps into the incration chut]

Keswick:Still not the laundry chute.

[in a jail cell Snaptrap, The Chameleon, and Bird Brain with their henchmen are in

The Chameleon: Oh a merger the synergy is makeing my transformation suit go all haywire.

[Bird Brain screams and runs around in circles until he trips and falls]

Snaptrap: wow, looks like Bird Brain has a fear of synergy.

Bird Brain: It's cobuyitaphobia.

Larry:I know what that is, no I don't.

Bird Brain: It's the fear of synergy.

Owl:Who?

Bird Brain: Me.

Bat:Where?

Bird Brain: Right here, great now I sound like that idiot pineapple boy.

[at Bowl-a-Llama Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and the chief are seen sitting at a table]

Kitty Katswell:Lincoln why are we at the Bowl-a-Llama.

Lincoln Loud: Well, Kitty, according to Lisa Loud's research, two thirds of all company mergers in the state of Michigan take place right here also Bowl-a-Llama has allies in all 50 states and half the provinces of Canada it where big companies also come to compete against each other in a bowling match for their assets, stock and liabilities.

[they look at the various CEOs of various companies including David Sarif and Adam Jensen of Sarif Industries sitting across them]

Dudley Puppy; How about him.

[Dudley Puppy points at David Sarif]

Lincoln Loud: That's David Sarif, ever since he bought out Tai Young Medical only few companies had ever challenged them, and no one has yet to merge with Sarif Industries; last company that challenged David Sarif were two bread delivering ducks and they merged in fear.

Kitty Katswell: Well, we'll show the other companies that T.U.F.F doesn't bow down in fear.

[Lincoln Loud, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and The Chief gets up and walks to and Ronnie Anne, Dudley Puppy stays at the table]

Ronnie Anne: So Dudley, I am also a capable T.U.F.F agent a Wei Shen kind of T.U.F.F agent

Dudley Puppy: Yeah, you sent several bad guys to the hospital.

Ronnie Anne: Wanna bowl

Dudley Puppy:I'd love to

[Ronnie Anne types her name on the computer and Dudley Puppy does the same thing meanwhile Lincoln Loud, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and The Chief walks to David Sarif's table]

David Sarif: Well look hear, another challenger

Kitty Katswell: We're not heart to challenge you, we're here to merge.

Adam Jensen Merger, what kind of anti-crime company would want to merge with the bio augment company giant on Earth

Kitty Katswell: We're the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and we want to merge with your biotech firm.

David Sarif; Turbo Undercover Fighting Force that sounds ike a great idea, an anti-crime force merging with the biotech firm company on Earth

[they shake hands and Adam Jensen is mixed on this]

Adam Jensen: Sarif are you sure you want merge with a company full of talking animals and (looks at Lincoln Loud) an 11 year old boy.

David Sarif:Adam, nowadays it's pretty hard to find a merger after eliminating the competition.

[David Sarif and Adam Jensen first enter T.U.F.F Headquarters and are given their first taste of anthropometric animals and Lincoln Lous is waiting to give them a tour]

Adam Jensen: I never asked for this merger Sarif, merging with a law enforcement agency with anthropometric animals it makes a little uncomfortable.

David Sarif: Adam, think of it as a diversification to our employees at Sarif Industries.

Adam Jensen: diversification with animals but it's progress.

David Sarif: what about the synergy we're going to spread to both T.U.F.F and Sarif Industries

[Leni Loud screams and runs off and runs into the jail door holding Snaptrap, The Chameleon, and Bird Brain and their henchmen]

Leni Loud: Oh my Lord that word "synergy" really scared me just like i'm scared with spiders.

Bird Brain: It's cobuyitaphobia!

Lincoln Loud:Leni

Leni Loud: Sorry

[Leni Loud looks at the jail cell and the villains inside and begins to go too literal]

Leni Loud: Oh you poor animals are in captivity I'll open the door for but don't leave the cell, honor system.

[Leni Loud leaves and Snaptrap gets an idea]

Snaptrap:Wow she just opened the door for us let's get out of here and commit a diabolical crime

Ollie:or you can stop the merger boss

Snaptrap:oh no we tried to stop one of their deals and Sarif's head of security really gave us a beat down

Francisco:We were in the hospital for three days.

Snaptrap:I know now let's get out of this joint

Larry:But Leni said not to step outside this cell

Francisco:Yeah and she said it was an honor system

Snaptrap:Beak the honor system or parish!

[Snaptrap and his henchmen walks out the jail cell]

The Chameleon: Hooray i'm free

Bird Brain:Well at least we can get out of hear.

Owl:Who?

Bird Brain:Me.

Bat: Where?

Bird Brain:Right here oh great, now I sound like that pineapple boy.

[we cut to Lincoln Loud he walks with David Sarif and Adam Jensen]

Lincoln Loud; sorry about that, you must be David Sarif the one who bought Tai Young Medical became the corporate monopoly and Adam Jensen head of David Sarif's security and technical support for this merger and do be aware that Luan might try to prank you guys and cancel the merger or that Leni might open the jail cell and...

[we cut to the jail cell it had been opened with the keys still in the lock; a sign that Leni Loud was involved in this and all the villains are missing except for Owl and Bat]

Lincoln Loud: Dang it most of not all the villains we captured escaped and will attempt the stop this merger.

[Lincoln Loud walks to Owl and Bat]

Lincoln Loud: Owl, Bat, where's the rest of the villains.

Owl: Who?

Lincoln Loud: The rest of the villains that escaped.

Bat: Where?

Lincoln Loud: Dang it, that's for you to answer, oh fuggit about it.

[Lincoln Loud runs off and to Keswick's lab]

Lincoln Loud: Keswick you got any new gadgets I can use

Keswick: You mean these sm-sm-smart goggles I've been working on

[the lab doors closes]

Lincoln Loud: Dang it, the merger's kickin off and we're missing out on all the synergy

Keswick: Ahhhh!

[Keswick ducks and Lincoln Loud face palms]

Lincoln Loud Not only that, Keswick has a fear of synergy as well as Leni, although.

[Lincoln Loud puts on the smart goggles and sees the source of the door then presses a button that unlocks the door and opens it

Keswick: Lincoln those smart goggles really works

Lincoln Loud If you want

[in the T.U.F.F break room Adam Jensen is looking at Lincoln Loud's dossier]

Adam Jensen: I never asked for this an 11 year old like Lincoln Loud he's has the skills of moves like that almost like me working for T.U.F.F, Ronnie Anne she's like Wei Shen and it says hear that his favorite snack is a peanut butter and sour kraut sandwich, Jesus not even I would want something like that.

Rita Loud: Well, at least your grateful your merge is on the news.

Adam Jensen: News, taking down augmented terrorists like Viktor Marchenko is news, it's not like Pacific Heat where your only son assembles a team of Nicktoons kids, such as Rudy Tabootie, Timmy Turner, or even Chloe Carmichael into a team much like Pacific Heat's team of agents, Todd, Zac, Maddie and VJ.

[at a weapons test range Lincoln Loud is seen with a X-32 Plasma Blaster with David Sarif Lincoln Loud fires it at several dummy bad guys]

David Sarif:Wow, never seen you with that kind of a blaster before

Lincoln Loud: X-32 Plasma Blaster, Owl Force special ops standard issue has a variety of modes one of which smart.

David Sarif: How did you know that.

Lincoln Loud: Keswick's smart goggles it scans the blaster i'm holding and I know everything about said blaster; what it's only used by both the Owl Force special ops and the Tadpolice SWAT team,

[Chief's office the T.U.F.F-Sarif Industries merger kicks off]

The Chief: So sign here and T.U.F.F becomes your crime fighting branch

David Sarif: Well I think it's a great idea but I think a compromise is n order sing this contract and we'll partner up

Adam Jensen: Now this is what I asked for a partnership rather a merger

[David Sarid sings the deal and T.U.F.F is partnered up with Sarif Industries next day Lincoln Loud sees the T.U.F.F Building now with a sub title that says Partnered with Sarif Industries]

Lincoln Loud(to viewers) : You know I thought T.U.F.F was done for when we merged with Sarif Industries but luckily Sarif partnered us up and T.U.F.F still keeps their status as an independent crime fighting agency so a win-win the bad news the villains escaped so there was a loss there thanks to Leni Loud.

Leni Loud:Lincoln I'm sorry I let the villains go, can you forgive me.

Lincoln Loud:Of course.


End file.
